The Story of A Liar
by fureaku-mairu
Summary: "Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, katakan hal itu, sebelum takdir memaksamu mengatakannya... Sebelum rasa cinta itu menjadi sia-sia,"-Shizuka Heiwajima. (Izaya x fem!Shizo alias Shizuka with a slight of Shinra x human!Celty) Happy Reading!


The Story of A Liar

.

.

.

A fanfiction from the famous anime/manga: Durarara! by Ryohgo Narita

.

**[This story has nothing related to the original story but the characters. The plot is completely mine. Well, inspired by Hatsune Miku's song: Eight Hundred, though.]**

.

Pairing: Izaya x Shizuka aka Izaya x fem!Shizuo

Notes: AU, human!Celty, AA.

.

.

.

"I-ZA-YAAA! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"

Pagi itu tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya Shizuka dan Izaya yang lagi-lagi terlibat baku hantam. Pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi untuk _semua_ siswa, siswi dan pengajar Akademi Raira.

"Shizuka!" Celty menarik lengan sahabatnya itu untuk duduk dan tidak lagi mengejar Izaya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat menahan amarah, Shizuka berteriak, "LIHAT SAJA NANTI PEMBALASANKU!" Izaya yang berdiri di seberang lapangan hanya terkekeh geli melihat Celty yang menarik—_tepatnya menyeret_—Shizuka untuk menenangkan diri.

Izaya berbalik untuk menatap Shinra yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Apa?"

Shinra menaikan kacamatanya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku heran kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda Shizuka," Izaya menyeringai. "Hm? Menggoda? Maksudmu mengganggu? Bukannya sudah jelas? Dia membenciku dan aku membencinya,"

"Ayolah Izaya, kita sudah bukan anak kecil yang menganggap jatuh cinta itu hal yang tabu," Shinra berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera disusul oleh pemuda beriris merah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta," ujar Izaya. Ternyata mereka masih membahas tentang Shizuka.

"Terserahlah,"

"Tapi untuk ukuran gadis seusianya, dadanya memang besar, sih,"

"Bodoh,"

"Ayolah aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Kubilang terserah apa katamu," Shinra menopang dagu sementara bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Sementara itu, di koridor kelas, Celty masih mencengkram kuat lengan Shizuka untuk menahannya melempar kursi lagi kearah Izaya.

"Orang bodoh seperti dia itu—" Shizuka mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menghancurkan seisi kelas dan mendapat denda yang menguras uang makanmu untuk enam bulan lagi, '_kan_?" gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya memotong ucapan Shizuka. Hal itu sepertinya berhasil karena perlahan-lahan nafas Shizuka sudah kembali teratur.

"Tsk, aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa kau mau saja mengejar Izaya," Celty mengeluarkan dua kotak makan siang untuknya dan Shizuka.

"Karena aku ingin membunuhnya!" jawab si gadis blonde di sebelahnya.

"Uh-huh. Kau tahu, itu sama saja kau mengatakan kalau gula itu asin dan garam itu manis. Musim dingin itu panas dan musim panas itu dingin. Ikan berenang di langit dan menyelam diantara pelangi,"

"Maksudmu aku berbohong?" alis Shizuka kembali berkedut.

Celty menggeleng. Bibirnya masih sibuk mengunyah sementara tatapan galak Shizuka terus mengarah padanya. "Bukan berbohong. Hanya saja, pada normalnya orang akan berkata kalau gula itu manis. Tapi kau berkata lain. Bukan salahmu kalau kau mengatakannya berbeda, karena yang merasakannya adalah dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain."

"Apa inti dari ucapanmu tadi?"

"Kau sebenarnya mencintai Izaya,"

"HELL NO!" Shizuka segera membanting kotak makan di tangannya hingga isinya berceceran. "Aku membencinya sampai ubun-ubun, sampai dasar hatiku yang terdalam! Berada satu sekolah dengannya saja sudah membuatku muak! Kau tahu, Celty, saat kita lulus nanti, aku pasti akan melupakannya dan aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpa harus bertemu atau melihat wajahnya lagi!"

Celty menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang. "Ya, nona Heiwajima. Tapi kau tidak akan mendapat makan siang lagi karena bekal yang sudah kubuat kau buang begitu saja," jarinya mengarah ke lantai.

Shizuka menelan ludah dan seketika itu juga perutnya terasa melilit—_lapar._

.

.

.

Shizuka melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan kalut. Sudah seharian ia belum makan. Penyebabnya— yah, uangnya habis untuk memperbaiki kelas yang dihancurkannya karena mengejar Izaya.

"Izaya memang menyusahkan..." gumamnya kesal.

"Shizuka!" lamunan Shizuka buyar dan surai blondenya berbalik. Ia tersenyum kearah Shinra dan melambaikan tangan. Izaya memang menyebalkan, tapi syukurnya Shinra tidak.

"Celty bilang kau belum makan. Jadi ia menyuruhku untuk membelikanmu makanan sekaligus menahan amarahmu jika tiba-tiba bertemu Izaya," dan Celty sangat beruntung memilikinya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam restoran di dekat sekolah dan mengambil tempat duduk. Seorang pelayan berseragam, mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan pergi ke dapur.

"Lalu, ada apa lagi hari ini?" tanya Shinra.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu dari sahabat menyebalkanmu itu,"

"Aku ingin dengar cerita dari versimu,"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya. "Aku melihatnya lewat di koridor kelas_ku_ dan ia menujukan wajah menyebalkanya di hadapan_ku_ dan ia memanggilku 'Shizuka-chan'—dan kau tahu betapa aku benci dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-chan'—dan ia—!" Shizuka menarik nafas panjang. Sebuah _self-therapy_ untuk menenangkan diri, terutama saat berkaitan dengan Izaya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih feminim? Kau itu wanita," komentar Shinra.

"Tidak. Kau berharap aku menjerit-jerit saat bertemu idolaku dan menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk menemukan baju yang cocok pada saat kencan pertama? Tidak, terima kasih. Hal itu menggelikan,"

"Tsk, bukan begitu maksudku. Cobalah untuk jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri,"

"Dan apa hubungannya jujur dengan feminim?"

"Well... Seandainya kau mengakui perasaanmu pada Izaya, tidak mungkin 'kan kau berlari layaknya banteng liar setiap hari?"

"Shinra, kau tahu? Itu sangat tidak _nyambung_," Shinra hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Burger milik Shinra dan dua porsi pasta pesanan Shizuka sudah tiba.

"Itadakimasu," keduanya lalu makan dengan lahap, terlebih lagi Shizuka. Daging sapi berlapis roti wijen itu sudah habis disantap Shinra, namun Shizuka masih menghabiskan piring keduanya.

"Ne, Shizuka, kau percaya pada Tuhan?"

Shizuka mengerenyitkan alis—bingung. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Aneh. Izaya seorang atheis,"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. Aku percaya Tuhan itu ada dan mimpi tiap orang di dunia ini akan dikabulkan-Nya. Um, begitu juga dengan perkelahian dan perang di dunia ini. Nah, pada saat itu, semua orang akan tersenyum untuk selamanya. Begitu juga saat Izaya mati. Aku akan bahagia untuk selamanya,"

"Menarik," Shinra tersenyum—tepatnya, _menyeringai_. "Poin pertama, kau percaya Tuhan akan mengabulkan harapan semua orang. Poin kedua, kau mengharapkan Izaya mati, benar? Inti dari poin pertama dan poin kedua, Izaya tidak mati sekarang karena sesungguhnya kau mengharapkan hal yang berkebalikan. Tolong koreksi aku jika salah,"

Shizuka berdiri dan menarik tasnya. "Kau mulai sama menyebalkannya dengan kutu itu," ia lalu melangkah pulang.

.

.

.

"Shi~zu~ka~chan~!" refleks, Shizuka melemparkan tasnya kearah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Hup~! Tidak kena~!" Izaya memeluk tas Shizuka di dadanya dan berlari menjauhi gadis blonde itu.

"Kembalikan tasku, kutu—!" Shizuka mencengkram tiang listrik terdekat dengan sangat kencang, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak akan~" Izaya menyeringai sambil menyampirkan tas cokelat itu dibahunya. Shizuka mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk menendang Izaya namun dapat dihindari oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Muu~ Shizuka-chan ini terlalu galak untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Pantas saja tidak ada pemuda yang mau denganmu~"

"Aku—benci padamu!"

_BUGH!_

Shizuka melayangkan tinjunya kearah pipi kiri Izaya dan segera mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari Izaya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Izaya yang masih tersungkur, Shizuka berdiri di depan Izaya tanpa melayangkan pandangan padanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kutu. Hari ini temanku menuduhku berbohong dan temanmu juga. Aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu sekarang. Aku percaya bahwa hidup itu untuk selamanya—tanpa akhir. Dan masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, semua orang dapat mengubah sejarah, termasuk aku. Dan aku akan melupakanmu—_orang yang paling kubenci di atas bumi ini_—sesaat setelah kau pergi dari hadapanku, walaupun kau berlagak tidak bersalah, aku akan tetap membencimu selama kau masih muncul dihadapanku—ah tidak. selamanya," ia lalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**_

"Ohayou, Shizuka," Celty menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya.

"Ohayou,"

"Hei, tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kita akan ujian," Celty menopang dagu sementara tatapannya mengawang-awang. "Ya, dan kita akan meninggalkan sekolah," lanjut Shizuka.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Selain karena kelas memang masih sepi, kedua gadis itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau sedih?"

Shizuka mendongak untuk menatap Celty. "Tidak," sahutnya.

"Hei, mau ke kantin? Aku yang traktir," ajak Celty.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Di setiap sudut kota ini saja aku bisa bertemu dengan kutu itu. Apalagi di sekolah sekecil ini,"

"Kau baru saja berkata seakan-akan matahari terbit dari barat dan kelinci hidup di bulan. Hal itu tidak mungkin,"

"Kau saja tidak pernah merasakan betapa kesalnya saat tiba-tiba wajah yang ingin kau bunuh itu muncul,"

Celty menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Shizuka. Tidak nyaman rasanya terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau sahabatku dan Izaya adalah sahabat kekasihku. Dan kalian saling membenci,"

Shizuka terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Izaya dan Izaya juga mencintaimu,"

_BRAK!_

Shizuka menggebrak meja. "Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu, Celty," dan Shizuka pergi keluar, menuju atap sekolah. Tempat dimana ia bisa sendiri—tanpa Celty, tanpa Erika, tanpa teman-temannya yang lain dan yang paling penting—tanpa gangguan Izaya.

Shizuka menghela nafas. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya adalah membentak Celty. Celty adalah satu-satunya orang yang _tidak takut_ padanya dan amarahnya dan ia sangat baik.

'Mungkin aku harus minta maaf, nanti,' pikirnya. 'Tapi aku tidak salah. Ia yang bicara sembarangan,' Shizuka memijat pelipisnya.

Bertahun-tahun berkejar-kejaran, saling memukul bahkan berteriak menyumpah dengan Izaya sangat melelahkan.

Namun, pada saat yang bersamaan,

Menciptakan harmoni masa lalu yang...

sangat _menyenangkan._

.

.

.

Shizuka meraih kotak rokok di sisi kursi yang didudukinya dan mengambil isinya. Setelah benda mengandung nikotin itu mengeluarkan pendaran merah diujungnya, Shizuka segera menghisap ujungnya yang lain dan meniupkan asapnya ke udara. Sejenak pikirannya melayang pada zaman sekolahnya dulu. Kekehan ringan sesekali terdengar.

Ia memasukan kotak rokok dan pematik apinya ke dalam saku celana. Dengan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya, Shizuka meraih _vest_ kerja miliknya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia menutup pintu ruangan kecil berukuran 2x3 meter yang bertuliskan _staff_ _only_ dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga berlapis karpet beludru merah marun.

Ia masuk ke belakang meja bar dan segera mengenakan _vest_-nya dengan benar. Ia lalu membuang rokok di antara bibirnya dan mulai bekerja.

Berpuluh-puluh gelas alkohol telah disediakannya untuk tamu-tamu yang datang dan meminta untuk dibebaskan dari penatnya kehidupan dunia.

"Shizuka, ada yang mencarimu," rekan kerjanya berbicara tepat disamping telinganya untuk mengalahkan bisingnya suara dentuman musik. Shizuka mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja bar untuk menemui orang yang mencarinya.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mencariku," Shizuka mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, sekelam malam dengan hoodie berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan tangannya menggenggam ponsel.

"Shizuka-chan~! Lama tak berjumpa denganmu~!" seringaian yang dari sejak dulu tidak berubah.

"Apa urusanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Shi~zu~ka~ chan~!"

"Tch. Pergilah. Aku benci melihat wajahmu,"

"Aku juga sangat-sangat rindu padamu~!"

_BRAK!_

Pot besar dari batu—yang menjadi hiasan di klub tempat Shizuka bekerja,—pecah tepat di sebelah Izaya. Seandainya ia tidak bergeser sedikit saja, pasti kepalanya ikut pecah.

Izaya mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang. "Masih tidak bisa membunuhku, eh? Shizuka-chan~?"

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek—!" Shizuka melemparkan besi besar yang sudah berkarat yang diambilnya dari tempat sampah. Keduanya terus berkejaran sampai terminal kereta api. Palang penghalang pejalan kaki sudah di turunkan, namun Izaya berlari melompatinya.

"Shizuka-chan~ monster galak~! Da~ i~ su—!"

Tubuh kurus Izaya tersenggol lokomotif dan terlempar sampai keseberang jalan sementara Shizuka hanya terpaku menatap belasan gerbong yang terus bergerak dengan cepat, seakan tidak peduli pada orang yang bersimbah darah di seberang sana.

Setelah gerbong terakhir lewat, Shizuka berlari melompati palang menuju seberang jalan—menuju Izaya yang tengah sekarat.

"Kau menang... Shizuka-san," bibir yang biasanya mengulas seringaian iblis itu kini tersenyum lemah.

_Shizuka-san_.

"...Ya, aku menang. Akhirnya aku mampu hidup bahagia tanpa bayangan dirimu lagi, kutu. Cepatlah habiskan nafasmu. Sudah saatnya kau mati."

"Wakatta," bisik Izaya lemah, selemah genggaman tangannya.

"Hari ini... aku datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu... mungkin bagimu tidak penting, tapi..."

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_ dan iris _ruby_-nya menutup untuk selamanya.

Shizuka menunduk dalam.

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Tangannya memeluk kepala Izaya—_orang yang disayanginya,_

Dan ibu jarinya mengusap sisa darah dari sudut bibir Izaya—_bibir yang sangat ingin dikecupnya dari dahulu,_

"Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan karena setiap harapan yang di kirimkan pada-Nya hanya tergeletak begitu saja di surga. Tidak ada kata selamanya di dunia ini—dan... Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Izaya. Aku mencintaimu." –_dan akhirnya ia mampu mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakannya sejak dulu._

[ E N D ]

.

.

.

.

...krik...

Agak-agak gak nyambung, lagi lagi sebuah fict tanpa ada satu point yang jelas. Inti dari segala intinya adalah disini Shizuka menyesali kenapa dia tsun kalau sama Izaya. Ya, that's it. Semoga ada yang nangkep maksudnya, sesuai sama PV Eight Hundred-nya Hatsune Miku.

/pojok curhatan/

Awalnya fict ini mau saya buat dengan plot yang panjang. Yah, paling nggak 3000 words lah. Ketik-ketik-ketik... jadinya cuma seribuan. Gimana caranya supaya bisa bikin plot panjang... /sedih/


End file.
